Necesidades
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Tenía miedo… pero no era más fuerte que la necesidad de protegerla y sentirse uno con ella. – Oneshot: Jared/Bella. Reto para el foro: El lobo, la oveja y el león


**Summary:** Tenía miedo… pero no era más fuerte que la necesidad de protegerla y sentirse uno con ella. – Oneshoot: Jared/Bella.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque Jacob es mío… en muchos sentidos.

**Est****e Oneshoot ****está hecho en respuesta a el reto de **_**The Host y Twilight crossover **_**del foro de El lobo, La Oveja y El León**

**

* * *

  
**

**--**

**Necesidades**

**--**

Jared huía desesperado. La misión de encontrar provisiones había sido todo un fracaso.

Maldecía… maldecía con toda su alma aunque ya no sabía a quién maldecir. No sabía si culpar a los malditos extraterrestres con el destello plateado en los ojos, o maldecir a los malditos demonios chupasangre con ojos rojo escarlata. Solo sabía que tenía que correr… tenía que huir.

Rezaba porque los demás estuvieran a salvo. Se habían separado, Wanda probablemente estaría en los brazos de Ian. Apretó los puños y maldijo en silencio mientras obligaba a sus pies a correr. Moría de celos cuando los veía juntos mientras él los contemplaba en su soledad. Desde que Melanie había muerto en garras de uno de esos demonios chupasangres se había convertido en un ser llenó de tristeza, pero jamás lo reconocería…

Robó un auto en un intento de avanzar un poco más hacia la cueva. El miedo era su copiloto. Odiaba que fuese así, pero no podía evitarlo. Él era el líder, él dirigía a la resistencia que habitaba en cuevas, se suponía que debía de ser el fuerte del equipo. Pero no, no lo era. No era más que un hombre asustado tratando de sobrevivir. Un hombre aferrado a la vida.

Venía prestando suma atención mientras manejaba. ¿Pero qué era eso? Una mujer corría por la carretera. Parecía asustada… justo como él se sentía. Frenó la furgoneta en seco y contempló como un "hombre" la perseguía. No necesito que nadie le explicara la situación para entenderla. Ella era una mujer humana y el que la seguía era "un buscador".

¿Cómo lo sabría?

Fácil. Los chupasangres, no tenían necesidad de correr de alguien. Estaban lo perfectamente capacitados para enfrentar a las nuevas armas de las almas, y un alma no era, porque de los únicos que huirían era de los chupasangres y ese hombre definitivamente no era uno de ellos porque estaban a plena luz del día y no resplandecía. Jared se entendía sólo, pero esa era una mujer y necesitaba de su ayuda.

Le valió un comino exponerse. Menos le importó su miedo. Él tenía que ayudarla. Ella estaba sola al igual que él. Volvió a poner la camioneta en marcha y se colocó directamente atrás del alma. No tuvo que pensársela mucho para dejar que la furgoneta se estampara contra el cuerpo que debió haber pertenecido a un musculoso humano. La mujer gritó pero se quedó quieta. Jared rápidamente frenó y se bajó para asegurarse de haber matado a la cosa esa.

Cuando observó que el cuerpo yacía inerte se enfocó en la mujer que lo miraba perdida. Y cuando la vio apretó los dientes y su corazón por poco se detiene. Complexión delgada y frondosa a la vez, desaliñada y notoriamente asustada, ojos cafés y cabello marrón…

Dios santo, le recordaba tanto a su Mel.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Eso depende del contexto de qué es estar bien. —contestó ella.

Él dio un paso y ella respingó.

—No me temas. Soy un humano. Como tú. Soy Jared. Y tú eres…

—Bella.

—Bella… —repitió él con voz queda.

Jared siempre había sido un hombre de impulsos. Muchas veces se había metido en tremendos problemas por ello. Pero el impulso que tuvo de estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla hasta hartarse, tuvo que ser controlado por la lógica; la situación no era la más conveniente.

—Ven conmigo, Bella.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Jared frunció el ceño y la vio desorientado.

—Si te quedas sola, te atraparan.

La vio sisear unos momentos antes de que suspirara resignada y se acercara a él.

La tomó de la cintura para guiarla al auto, pero la suavidad de su piel le trastornó las ideas. Ella debía estar asustada y él era un maldito pervertido que ya estaba pensando en cómo sería desnudarla poco a poco y acariciar esa cremosa piel.

Apretó los dientes y mejor la soltó. No iba a dejar que la carne le ganara la partida.

— ¿Cómo es que estás sola? —preguntó Jared mientras retomaba el camino y tomaba una desviación por el desierto. No quería que lo encontraran.

—Me separé de los míos.

Igual que a él le había pasado.

— ¿Eso significa que hay más humanos por ahí?

La vio ponerse nerviosa y no respondió nada. No quiso forzarla así que dejó el tema por la paz.

Pasaron varios kilómetros antes de que se acercaran a las cuevas que Jared reconocía como su hogar. Estaba extrañado que el trayecto hubiese sido tan sencillo. Había llegado a pensar que se encontraría con algún buscador resplandeciente. Desde que las almas habían encontrado la forma de introducirse a los cuerpos de los vampiros, había sido él acabos para los pocos que quedaban de su raza.

— ¿Y si nos encuentran? —preguntó ella de repente.

Jared apagó la furgoneta y se bajó de ella. Bella lo siguió y se colocó a su lado.

—Si nos encuentran… yo te protegeré.

Él estaba muerto de miedo, sólo era un hombre… pero era un líder y tenía que ver por todos antes de por sí mismo.

Ella le sonrió levemente y él sintió el deseo quemarlo por entero. Se obligó a seguir caminando el tramo a pie que tenía que recorrer por el desierto. Claro que no sin antes esconder la furgoneta en una cuevilla que utilizaban precisamente para eso.

Varios metros después encontraron la entrada a la cueva. Bella parecía sorprendida, pero siguió en silencio a Jared. Se preguntó cómo vivía ella antes de encontrarla.

Como fuera la guió dentro y suspiró aliviado al ver que Wanda estaba ahí… junto a Ian. Apretó la mandíbula al verlos sonreír y ver cómo ella le sonreía. Antes esa clase sonrisa sonrojada era suya.

Maldita fuera su suerte.

Después del efusivo abrazo de la rubia, Jared les presento a la nueva… y más de uno se retalló los ojos al percatarse que era tan parecida a Mel. Si su piel no fuese tan blanca bien podría ser su gemela.

—Sígueme—ordenó Jared a Bella en voz baja, antes de que cualquiera hiciera algún comentario.

Pero Bella lo miraba extrañada. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo pasaba ahí. Trató de no pensar mucho en eso y la llevó a su cueva… la misma que compartía con su Mel.

— ¿La amabas?—preguntó Bella de repente.

Jared se paró en seco mientras hacía su tendido. La miró y vio que ella lloraba.

—Sí. ¿ Y tú lo amabas?

Bella sollozó más fuerte y sorbió la mucosa que brotaba de sus narices.

—Con toda mi alma.

Jared suponía que había perdido a quien amaba, porque sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo en particular.

— ¿Cómo…

—Fue atrapado y ahora es un buscador. —Le interrumpió ella.

Jared sintió un nudo en el pecho. El día que él supo que Melanie Stryder había sido capturada y convertida en un alma, su vida se había ido al carajo. Ahora a Bella le había pasado lo mismo, estaba sola y se parecía tanto a su Mel.

—No llores por favor—rogó él. No quería que sufriera como él mismo lo había hecho. Quería aliviarla y curarla. La jaló y la acurrucó en su pecho.

Bella lloró más fuerte y se apretó a su pecho. Era lógico que se sintiera desubicada y desconsolada. Sin tener mucho control de sus movimientos, acunó su rostro y deslizó una de sus manos hasta su cara, se acercó casi en cámara lenta hasta que sus labios se juntaron a los de ella.

Maldita fuera.

Maldita fuera su parecido a su Mel y maldita fuera la urgencia de su cuerpo por buscar el contacto con su fluido y penetrarla con urgencia.

Pero más maldita fuera Bella que le correspondía de la misma forma. Porque sus cuerpos estaban necesitados y hambrientos de deseo. Porque ellos sabían que estaban solos y necesitaban complementarse, para que aunque fuese por un maldito momento pudieran sentirse uno con alguien más. Porque aunque Jared había perdido a Melanie y Bella había perdido a Edward, sabían que de ahora en adelante se tendrían el uno al otro.

Jared como el hombre de impulsos que siempre había sido, dejó que todo se fuera al demonio. La desnudo con urgencia e hizo lo mismo con su persona. La miró con lujuria y la vez con complicidad. Ella se limitó a sonrojarse y a abrirle las piernas... Abrirle la puerta al paraíso.

Lamió un pezón y luego otro. Avanzó hacia el sur y con urgencia separó más sus piernas para poder probar su excitación liquida. Era embriagadora y cálida… hacía tanto que no tenía a una mujer así.

Gruñó al aire y sin poder controlarse la penetró, la zarandeó, la azotó y la castigo con su pasión desenfrenada quemándola por doquier que pasaba. La estampó una que otra vez a las piedras pero ella jamás se quejó. Más bien le correspondió moviéndose contra sus embistes y gimiendo a gritos que resonaban por la cueva entera. Entregándose a él… sintiendo en cierta parte que traicionaba a su vampiro… su verdadero amor, su ahora enemigo.

Se entregaron por entero hasta que el orgasmo los despedazó… y después de temblar y mordisquearse hasta las ideas. Se quedaron en silencio, uno sobre el otro… meditando lo que había pasado y como había afectado a sus vidas.

Era cierto que Jared no remplazaría a Melanie y Bella tampoco remplazaría a su Edward, pero podían vivir con ello, porque la necesidad de ser parte de algo y alguien era apremiante, tan apremiante que Jared ya estaba besándola otra vez y buscando hacerla suya de nuevo… volver a marcarla como su propiedad, porque como el hombre que era necesitaba asegurarse de ello, y ella... ella también lo necesitaba.

* * *

_**Ahhh lo primero que pensé fue en los parecidos de Mel y Bella, así que ahí está el resultado. Espero les haya gustado esta locurilla^^ ¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**_


End file.
